The act of a monster
by Ike'sRoom
Summary: Her friends fail to see that she was a monster, but she knew. Her power was becoming stronger and she could barely control it and someone always wanted to use it for evil. So she had to leave her team and she knew they will be hurt and even hate her. But only Beast Boy he couldn't let her go and how could he if she couldn't let him go herself. Beast Boy x Raven
1. The work of a monster

Chapter 1. The work of a monster.

It had been almost two years since Raven left; without a signal or clue as to when she's coming back. They all knew, Beas Boy knew, that it wasn't going to be easy and it wasn't going to be quick because she needed the time to train.

Since Trigon controlled her last time she made up her mind to not let that happened again and the only way was to leave for a time and learn how to control her emotions better since she couldn't just suppress her feeling anymore. Trigon could see right through them, what she needed was to train her mind and get stronger.

It was hard for every one of them.

Starfire kept telling them that she was going to return and that we should trust her but we all knew that she was more worried than anyone thinking that she could've gotten hurt or something yet she insisted on believing, giving them a little hope. She was hurt, in pain and missing her yet she kept up with a smile in her face still believing in her. No one was more loyal to her than Starfire so gracefully staying calm for all of them.

Cyborg, ha, Cyborg was angry. He just couldn't believe that she will leave and not give them any information of her whereabouts. But it wasn't like she didn't, she did as a matter of fact, she told them that she was going to go to places that no human had been in learning new strengths and knowledge, she told them that she will go to places on earth to meet with people who could help her on her journey and she'd been telling us of her journey through messages, letters and mails to them but one day she said she needed isolation from us and since then no one heard anything from her. But he wasn't having it, he was pissed and he made it show being hostile to his friends and picking up fights with them. He wanted to go and search for her but his pride kept him from show in it.

Robin in other hand had been tracking her down, he isn't going to let this go any longer, he tracked everyone who she said she'd met and been and everyone told him the same thing he already knew. Nobody knew where she was.

"Robin, you are becoming insane" Starfire had once told him. "Our friend Raven told us not to search for her that whatever it seemed it happen we needed to trust her and believe in her. She will return to us when she is indeed ready" But everyone knew it had been long enough now. Raven could go to places where time works different than here and she had told them that this would be over before they knew just because of that.

"She should've told us at least that she was alright" Cyborg had spat one day. "I can't believe our sis…" He swallowed the word hatefully as he glared down. "Raven… left like that…"

"But she told us she was fine! That she will be alright that we should trust her!" Starfire seemed to be the only voice of reason around here. The other boys only seemed what it done to them. Cyborg was angry. Robin was obsessed and Beast boy… Beast Boy was quiet.

It'd been hard to him to say goodbye to her even more now when he knew he loved her but when they didn't knew where she was. Beast Boy was just quiet, waiting, watching, silent and different. It had been weird for Cyborg to cope with it, he needed his upbeat friend to be sad by his side but Beast Boy seemed just not up for it, so he instead became angry.

"Do you even care!?" The cyborg man had yell at him once while Beast Boy just watched the sky through a window.

"I do care" The green one had replied with a surprise tone but not really caring to argue more hence the lack of explanation.

Starfire had conclude that Beast Boy was the one who was coping the worst. He seemed like what humans called depressed to her. Not interested, different and unsocial to even them, his friends. But to Robin and Cy he seemed fine or they didn't see. He was waiting, not caring that maybe she was hurt, scare, trap or even death.

"She's coming back" She once told him with a phony smile when she saw him lying on the couch. "She said to trust her" Beast Boy looked at her and made a weak smile but other than that he responded the same way. Silent.

He did talk to his fellow team mates when he needed or have something to say when off on missions and he wasn't like sad and moping he was… different. It was the best way to put it. Different. He didn't talk about Raven and he was constantly paying attention to any other thing staring into a void silently. It was disturbing. He didn't ate like he used to or played like he used to or even talk like he used to. He was kept.

"Is he alright?" Robin asked Starfire finally one day. She wanted to say yes but she knew he wasn't and now that Robin had noticed it was relieving.

"I do not know Robin" She responded sadly. "At first I thought that fried Beast Boy was just waiting for her but he seems distant… I have thought that maybe he is what some people experience as depression" Robin glanced at him sadly.

"We have to find her Star, we all know that he was closer to her than any of us. That's why I need your help to track her down. I talk to the guys who were in the place she stayed at last in Rome…"

"How did you manage such not easy thing?" She asked surprise. Robin blinked and couldn't help a smirk.

"I have some contacts Star" He said trying to cheer her up. "Anyway, they say that she spoke of a place on earth where she could train but also learn and…" Starfire cut him grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Robin! Raven told us to trust her" Robing quickly pushed her arms off him.

"If you don't want to help just say it" He walked away but before leaving he turned with a sigh and looked at her. "I'm sorry Star but I can't let one of my team mates disappear"

"I understand" She said softly. "But you have to understand that Raven is doing the training alone and told us to trust her whatever what…"

"But she shouldn't last this long… without saying a thing" Robin looked at Beast Boy who silently watch outside the big windows of the tower when he heard Cyborg yell in anger. "I don't know whose worst anymore, including us" He said with a soft smile. Star nodded as she clenched her fists hard. Decided she look at Robin.

"I'll help you Robin" She said with a decided smile. "For our friends" Robin smiled and sighed in relief. He needed help and for once he felt a little weight leave his chest.

"Thank you"

O O O

Beast Boy had insisted that he was okay, that he was fine, that he was just getting used to it and it was nothing different from what someone who missed someone did. It was getting in his nerves. Cyborg was now worried about him overall and being so angry.

"Guys, I really miss her but is you who can't just let it go" He blurted out one day fed up with all this. Bad choice of words he thought just as they left his mouth. He looked up at his friends who stare surprise and awestruck.

"What do ya mean 'let it go?'" Beast Boy shut his eyes frustrated. He got up and walked away but he was met by Cy strong arm gripping at his and making him stand there at his side. "Don't walk away from me bro and answer me" (He still called him bro at least) He said rather menacing. Star and Robin only looked uncomfortable trying to just not be awkward.

"I didn't mean it like that… you just don't understand" Beast Boy said trying to get him off of him but his grip grew tighter. "Let go" He said as a shock of pain went through his arm.

"I can't believe what ya sayin'… s'nothin to ya…" He loosen the grip but stood still staring at Beast Boy.

"I care more" He almost said too defiant. "It's Raven, she asked us something and you guys ignored her" He said hesitating but the worst struck hard in Cyborg ears as he let go of his friend.

"But…! What if…!" Cyborg stumble between his words as anger blinded his senses. That was an option that Beast Boy always failed himself to dispute with his friends. Nobody understood, nobody knew, nobody will even begin to comprehend what he felt.

"She's fine" He said softly. A phony smile decorated his face and it was the biggest lie he could ever make to his fried but even as it was fake Cyborg couldn't help to feel a little safer when he saw it.

"How could you say that?" Cyborg couldn't help to ask. The green boy shrug sadly and looked at the window. His friends look at where he was looking but quickly realize that he was as usual just staring into the void.

"I just know bro" He said deathly as he walked near the windows and sat there staring into the void. "I'll wait"

And as quick as Beast Boy had made feel Cyborg a little better he soon made him feel lost and sad as he quietly and in silence stood alone in his own thoughts abandoning his best friend. Robin and Star watched as Cyborg chuckle nervously and left to his room. He was alone without Beast Boy… but Beast Boy wasn't Beast Boy anymore.

He couldn't.

Not without her.

Beast Boy could no longer be he without Raven. Raven was his all now. And she was gone. He said to trust her but he couldn't let it go.

O O O

The first time Beast Boy knew he was in love with Raven was when he was 15 years old, a boy who hadn't really had any experience, heck, any luck with love. Every girl he had pursuit had never pay him any attention or they only played with his heart. But maybe it was because he only chased the girl he saw. He never got to see Raven before.

This wasn't one of those stories where the girl fell in love with the boy because he saw her from the beginning and he loved her from the start or vice versa and to be honest those stories are a fairy tell. You can't just see someone and fall in love and neither can you see someone who didn't want be seen.

Raven was a dark corner, the one where never got struck by the sunlight. She remain in dark, darkness being all she felt familiar to, embrace the coldness of her solitude and learn to be happy for her friends. But dare she not feel happy for herself. Hidden she'll remain hence her feeling untouched.

But she had forgot that Beast Boy was different and he quickly began to see her better. Even if she hid in that corner of hers, he glanced shyly at first. When he notice how weird she was but yet so unique and beautiful. The last catching it so little.

 _He could see in the dark._

Beast Boy began to understand the nature of Raven, it wasn't like she acted the way she did towards everyone because she was a cynical smug or a hater. She was afraid of feeling something and losing control. He had a hard time grasping the meaning of that.

One time that Raven couldn't control well her rage and her inner demons began to take over her persona was when Beast Boy began to realize the magnitude of this condition. The Teen Titans and Raven herself manage to subdue her and make her go back to her normal self but the damage was done. Her father Trigon knew of how weak she was and knew he could take advantage of her when she lose control again.

"Don't worry Raven" Starfire had told her once. "Everything is going to be fine" The red hair girl said with a smile as she tried to cheer up the girl.

Although nobody could understand what this meant, Raven mad the efforts to smile softly and nod at that statement. But she didn't stay arm crossed either, she train hard to be able to control her emotions better because with every they she passed with her friend she felt more and more and wonder if she could feel just as they.

Garfield remembered that day he couldn't take more of her secrets and decided to enter the solitude that was her room. It was dark and weird and full of book and objects so foreign to him but other than that the room seem like of a normal girl. He smiled to himself. The darkness could be a problem but to the green boy was nothing but child's play turning into a slender and fast green cat.

He had presume that she wasn't there, but she was. In the corner meditating over a circle in the floor, gracefully floating over it as she, in a trance, kept chanting an unfamiliar song like spell. It freak the poor boy but he was more fascinated than scared. She was beautiful but not really, she was more unique and fascinating but well… still really beautiful. A beauty he could have not possible had seen before.

He left her to be. Captivated and newly confirm that he had been so blind. She was his new adoration. Because it wasn't until he quietly left that room that his heart gave a hard struck that he knew that Raven was different from all the other girls he had like and seen. Because he had seen the other girls and forgot… now it was Raven all he could see and he couldn't forget.

O O O

One day Beast Boy was watching trough the window as he always did when he heard his friends arguing. Beast Boy couldn't care less of their conversation and discussions. They were always the same; what are we going to do? We need to find Raven? Where do we start? Is she even alive? And do not forget the shouts of Cyborg: You're not doing enough Robin! Am I the only one who cares!? And Robing could only say that he was doing all he could but nobody wanted to help him.

Star was always in Robin's side now, she too was becoming obsessed. But their star topic of discussions now was about Beast Boy and how he was doing. Cyborg insisted that he was being a pessimistic asshole and Star that he was depressed. Robin didn't knew what was going on with him.

They all knew that he cared more for Raven but still he looked as he cared little for her disappearance. He didn't look sad nor depressed. He seemed concentrated and focus but not on her nor them, in his own thoughts maybe.

"Maybe he knows something we don't?" Robin finally said when Cy and Star, and even himself, calm down from their early discussion. Star didn't comprehend what he meant at first saying that out of the blue but with a quick glanced at to where he was looking she understood.

"Our friend Beast Boy?" She needed to ask still. Cyborg turn to them and muffled a laugh.

"Ain't true, he would've told us" He said. But the quietness of Star and Robing made him question that statement. He was angry with Beat Boy but not trusting his friend… In anger he turn to where he was and began to walk towards him.

"Cyborg!" Robin called him not wanting him to begin a fight with him. The cyborg teen stopped but quickly continue his path to his friend.

As usual, Beast was not paying attention to his surrounds and didn't see the Cyborg approaching so it caught him by surprise when he heard the loudness of Cyborgs voice calling him. Beast Boy turn to him startled.

"Did ya hear me?" Cyborg asked a little annoyed by the lack of attention he was getting from his friend. The green boy startled blinked confused a few times and quickly relaxed.

"Come again?" He asked softly when he saw his friend getting angry but he could not care even a little.

"Oh! Okay let me make it easier to you" Cyborg said with a mocking tone flushed in anger as he spat does words he crouch next to his friend. "Do You. Or Do You Not. Know. Something. About Raven. That We Don't?" He asked loudly and slowly with a mocking phony grin that only made him seem angrier.

The youngest of the Titans sighed a little annoyed. "No, I don't and to be honest I'm getting tired of this" He sighed and with a soft grunt, he pulled himself up as Cyborg looked at him. "I'm sorry that I can't tell you what you want to hear bro but let's not" He said the last part with a treating tone to it.

Bad choice of words, again. It was the first thing that cross the green haired boy as he mentally face palmed himself, again; he saw Cyborg's face twist in an uncomfortable look mix with clear annoyance.

"What do I want to hear?" He asked trying to sound compose. Beast Boy would be intimidated once but not now, he kept still, looking at the void. At that damn window! Cyborg could not help but glare hatefully.

Robin walked in between the two guys not wanting another show like the other time. "Back off guys" Robin said sounding a little more defensive that what he intended. "Please don't" he added to soften his words.

He saw a big vicious smirk form in Cyborg's face and he done did it, he glared at Robin and then back at Beast boy who had stopped on staring into the void when Robin interfered but quickly continued to stare into nothingness trough out the window. But Cyborg didn't like that.

"You think I'm not good enough for your fucking attention!" He made motion to grab the green boy but he had been blocked by Robin; as quick as he can be he was gripping hard on Cyborg's robotic arm.

"My friends!" They heard Star yell coming to help Robin. She felt Cyborg pushed him away so she did the only thing she could to avert the fight. She pushed Beast Boy away blocking the strong arm of Cyborg with hers. It all went so fast to Beast Boy, one moment he was concentrated in his nothingness and later he was being pushed away from his thoughts as he heard Cyborg move to fight Robin and as quick as that happened he was on the ground.

Star shimmering green eyes lock with Cyborg's. "Star" he began to call a little menacing but she pushed him away.

"No! We are friends Cyborg!" She said with anger. "It is not Beast Boy's fault this is happening! Raven did the leave by her own choice" she said with anger. Beast Boy stood up confused, he frowned.

"Do you think is my fault?" Beast Boy asked his friend somehow offended by that reality.

"Oh! So now ya wanna talk 'bout this?" He spat out in between pants.

"Answer me" Garfield demanded softly. He heard Cyborg huffed and Robin could only stare at this revelation.

"Guys, you're edgy, just let it go" Robin tried to calm the dispute but the challenging looks between the two friends pay him no attention.

"I'm just sayin' that ya were the one speaking more to her if not even the last" He let out not caring of how harsh it could hurt his friend. The crushing look on his friends face made him feel some sick satisfaction. It was time he felt hurt. He'd been leaving all the hurting to him alone.

"W-what?" Beast Boy asked confused and hurt. "So what! You guys know how much I care for..."

"I just think that ya might have push her away" Cyborg said in a deep voice as he arched his brow in disdain trying to hurt him more, to get something out of him dammit!

"Cyborg!" Star reproach him as he heard Robin mutter something.

"HOW?!" Beast Boy asked exalted. Cyborg didn't answer. "Cyborg!" He tried again loudly.

"What do ya want me to say? Huh!?" Cyborg fist clench hard. "Why else would ya be so closed and distant now!? I'm only tryin to find some sense in all this madness! Like, I don't know... Why don't ya care!?" He yell with a tone that implied him being more hurt than angry. Beast Boy could only stare in shock not noticing how much he had been affecting his best friend.

He hesitated, but he took a few steps to Cyborg being as close as he could without making it weird. He saw Cyborg backing away from him and wanting to lash out in rage but his soul was pouring all what he had been wanting for so long frozen in panic of his own pathetic feelings. He wanted this, closeness with him. Understanding from his best friend.

All the scenarios he had created in his head of himself getting back at beast boy were all flushed away at the moment his friend acknowledged his hurting. It wasn't fair. He wanted to punch him but all he could do was succumb into sadness as he felt the green boy's hands on his arms.

"Stop, let me..." He tried to curse but Garfield's expression was one he had been craving for so long. How simple it was for him to just give him that pity expression. "I don't need ya pity" he said with a brittle voice. But it wasn't that and he knew it; Beast Boy had unintentional been hurting him, he missed Raven, he also cared for her and Beast Boy hadn't been there for him.

He had done a terrible thing. "Cy... I'm sorry" he said with a soft and brittle tone sounding genuinely sorrowful. Cyborg inhaled deep and struggle to keep his composure his features showing how much he needed his friend, he began to panic. He glanced to his left and saw Robin's and Starfire's eyes on them as they also looked down on him.

"Don't... Don't ya dare try and make this 'bout me" He manage to say as his breathing grew rapid and anxious. Beast Boy kept his hands lock on his arms and Cyborg try softly to pull away but it wasn't something he actually wanted so he didn't pull away, the boy kept his grip hard.

"It ain't about you... Is about us" Beast Boy finally said. "I was caught up in my own head that I forgot of the most important thing I have now... You Cy… And Star and Robin" Cyborg wanted to keep his anger on him but hearing his friend explaining so in point what he had been feeling made him feel better.

"You think ya know everything! But it ain't us that's the problem" He manage to still say. "It's all 'bout Raven... Why you're like you're? Don't ya fucking care? Huh!?" He said with a cunning smile. He saw Beast Boy squint his eyes in a resentful hurt look of his words. Beast Boy sighed and his hands finally let go of Cyborg.

His soft chuckle and excuse of a smile made Cyborg's heart sink. He didn't intend to be cruel but it was said and he couldn't back out. But he felt bad, he was his best friend after all and he cared for him so much.

"You know I do bro" he said with a thin voice.

"I thought I knew"

"I care for her more than you know" Beast Boy simply said. Cyborg squinted his eyes sadness invading his soul. He hated feeling like he needed to apologize to him and overall he hated that he made him feel like that.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you... But I'm…" Cyborg huffed making little of his words with brutality Beast Boy's mouth drop surprise of his friend's cruelty

"You know it's true! I do care! With all my heart!" He said raising his voice. Cyborg fought the urge to forgive him. "I just needed to be alone" That last part was a lie. He didn't need to be alone, he didn't need to cope and he wasn't depressed. He was different without her. But they would never understand what he was doing.

"Man... Ya too fucking stupid" he continued. "We're bros we're 'sposed to be together..."

"I know, I know... "Beast Boy said with a weak smile as he wiped a tear out of his face that fail to keep on place. It broke Cy's heart filling that knot on his throat to burst. "I can't be the same as I was before... Not yet but please forgive me" Beast smiled once again but a smile just for understanding. "I'm sorry Cyborg" he walked to him and just as close, he looked at Star and Robin who had quietly listen to all this with an uncomfortable yet touching face. "I'm sorry guys. I haven't notice that my attitude was affecting you and I have no excuse. I've been selfish and what can I say..." He made a pause and with glistening eyes he looked up to Cyborg who only started at him surprise. "I'm just a heartbroken boy"

"Beast Boy" Star wanted to go and console him but he waved her away.

"I did wrong" He finally said.

Cyborg flared his nose when he heard the small chuckle that left the boy's body. Beast Boy made one less apology to his friends and gave them the best smile he could manage to do. He then turn away hearing a low complain sound coming from Cyborg but he quickly stop the motion when he started.

"But I'll do something about it" He said before leaving the room looking at his friends over his shoulder. "I'll help you Robin" This one arched his brow confused in a manner of question and when Beast Boy saw him he smiled. "I'll help you find her"

He closed the door after leaving those words to his friend's consideration; a faint smile forming in Robin's lips.

O O O

He once again was looking through the window but this time he did it less often not wanting his friends to think he was lying and that all he had say was just some lie.

Nobody understands how important it was to him what he was doing, that he waited, that he kept still, that he concentrated but how could they if they couldn't…

They couldn't listen… and all he did was listen to her. His ears were better than any others here and there catching things that nobody else could, not like him.

Staring through the window, not looking at anything just concentrating into the nothingness and hearing. All he could do was listen.


	2. The place of a monster

Chapter 2. The place of a Monster.

Beast Boy remembered the promise he made Robin like it was yesterday, like a story that once upon a time he was told to believe. He couldn't remember when exactly he left but it had to be at least five months ago.

So long.

Cy.

This place does things to you, he told himself. It was so obvious that Beast Boy hesitated every move he made but never hesitated to keep going. He had to, for her.

This place didn't look like the earth he knew anymore. He had travel from jump city to south then north then east until he found a perfect trail that matched the sound he followed. It was far, that was the only thing he could tell about the trip but to where it would lead… He was lost. Lost but knowing where to go.

It wasn't so hard for him to travel around continent to another continent with the nature of his persona. All he had to do was to choose and when he did, he only need to transform. He did that thinking of the fastest and the most fitted to the environment animal he could transform to get faster. He began with a cheetah, then with an eagle and when he got to sea, he went as a shark. Crossing every board and city without permission. Everyone dismissed him. He liked that.

He was exhausted at the end of a day of traveling it was exhausting and it wore him off so much, he was barely able to move at the end of the day if not days of traveling. He searched for shelter in every corner, with humble people he shared meals and he rested under shade of a tree. As an animal it was easy. As a human nobody help him.

When he went to sleep before shutting his eyes to dream of Raven he rendered the day he left the tower. When he left his friends without notice and trace, just like Raven now. Well at least she had the decency to say goodbye to her friends and say what she will do on her journey. But he left without notice in the night… crawling, literally, out. He liked to think that he hesitated on his decision but it was a lie and he knew it because all he cared for was to find her and he couldn't care less of his friends now.

But he was worried. How would Cyborg react? Would he ever forgive him? Had he forgave him the other day he promise to help Robin? Robin. Will he understand why he left? If anyone of them he wished Robin deduce it. He needed them to know why he left but not from him. How could he tell them and look at their faces? They will surely want to come, and he could not have that, if it didn't work he will never be able to face his friends.

His friends.

"I can't believe I did this" Beast Boy say rather lamely looking like a puppy, literally, he looked at the old dog he was curled up against, this one yawned and stretch when he heard his voice. "I'm starving for real food and I'm going to die!" He said sounding more childish than he wanted. The old dog blow his nose and reached for something at his left, when Beast Boy saw what it was he felt his eyes watery. It was a slice of pizza a little bitten but cheese was still there.

"Nah bro!" The dog lay it in front of him and then snuggle against the cheap fabric underneath him. "Pizza... And it has no meat! It's like if you knew me!" He sniffed it with his nose and then gave it a bite leaving only the crust that later the other dog ate. "Being a dog isn't that bad" Beast Boy said stretching and curled up against the other dog. "The flies are a dick move though... You should've told me you have... Hahaha" he laugh to his own joke, suddenly missing Cyborg.

The dog was almost drifting into a sleep but woke up when he heard the boy's laughter. It was a cheerful one but it turn to a very gloomy laugh.

"Where are we?" Beast Boy asked confused looking up to the sky, a blue reddish sky with big bright red and yellowish stars so clear he bet his eyes will be hurting later.

The tree he was leaning on was one of the weirdest things he had seen before. It was so twisted, its branches so big forming spirals and knots with others. The strangest though was the color, it was brown like every other but not quite... Because when he looked again it seemed to be darkish blue.

"Is this even earth?" He asked the dog who only puffed and continue with his resting. "And why is there no other being here other than us? I haven't seen any not even an ant. The only insect here are our flies... I think"

"I can't hear more..." he finally admitted with a pout. "I'M LOST AND FOREVER A DOG!" He then shifted into his human form startling the old dog who cried out.

"I'm sorry..." He said quickly and soft while he got up and rested against the tree. He closed his eyes and took of his gloves and felt the air. The currents were off, he could feel a mess, blowing to one place but then going the opposite. He frowned.

"You know what! I'm going to just follow it, like, fuck it! I'm already lost any ways" he muttered the last part and with his arms sticking out he follow the wind, his eyes shot closed. He heard the dog yawn and that was the last he heard off a living thing.

OOOOO

He felt like he had been going for hours.

Almost loosing hope to just lay down in the grass of this strange place. But the nonsenses he thought he was following actually lead him to a place, and what a place it was.

At first he saw a tree, a gigantic one by the way, with its wood being the color of the previous one, its roots were so thick and long. When he looked closer he saw that the tree was attached to the large stone wall it had behind it where he could make up a large cave, cover by the leaves and branches of the tree.

It didn't help that such cave and also the tree were next to a waterfall that didn't seem to have a top, obviously it was because of the mist, a cloudy weather at least that's what he wanted to believe, it was still really odd for him.

"She's there" He said to himself as he shifted into an eagle and flew towards the cave, once he was up the he transformed into his human form and carefully glanced down from where he was the long roots of the tree hid well the cave, but not entirely. It's too up' was the first thing that came across his mind as he took a step into the cave.

"Raven" he found himself calling out. He walked a few minutes when he heard something. Music. Something that sounded like jazz or a blues muffled beneath the sound of the waterfall behind him and the echo of this strange cave. With too much enthusiasm he followed the sound to the only place he could go. Further into that cave.

The music became louder and he heard someone, not the voice of the records but the sound of someone moving and singing. As he heard the music louder he notice that the sound of his step change; the stone where he had been walking on ended and a wooden floor begin.

"Wha…" He, confused, step in the wooden floor and continued his walk when he saw a light at the turn, he ran towards it feeling a little tickle in his stomach. He ran hard and hard and it was then at the end of the corridor that he turn quickly and then… he crashed against a wooden table. This one didn't move, it was oddly large and heavy. He grabbed his knee, which got all of the impact, and wince dropping on the floor.

But then he heard a surprise gasp from the dark corner beyond the big table and it wasn't a normal voice it was a deep voice, it sounded deep and strong almost unreal. The green boy managed to get up and take a look at that dark corner.

Beast Boy couldn't see it at first but then in all that darkness he began to notice a large figure, very tall and big almost twice his size if almost three; dark and covered in black feathers from head to toe for exception of its face. Its face was of the same color, black yet smooth the light of the room glistening in its skin and four golden eyes could be seen in its large head, beautiful and glowing bright.

"Beast Boy" The weird creature called out in its deep voice making contrast with the beautiful sound of the woman singing on the record that was playing next to it.

It couldn't be Raven, why she was so big and sinister? He squinted his eyes and saw a pair of large horns stinking out of the side of her… its head. It opened its mouth again, its dark and round lips moved gracefully as it made something like a smile.

"Is it really you?" Beast Boy finally asked, the beast… or so now suspected as Raven nodded enthusiastically with a smile and stood up softly form where she'd been resting only to later see the young green boy take a step back as he only stared at her in a mixture of fear, awe and confusion.

She regretted it inmedetly catching his fear, her expression quickly change to shock and regret, she stood there not coming closer and then looked at herself like if she had forgotten she looked like this. "Oh, I see…" She whispered to herself her expression going blank and not caring. "I forgot" She uncharacteristic said with a non-caring voice. Her eyes wide open.

Beast Boy felt silent, no longer caring of how she looked. He now felt anger slowly taking over the other feelings as he saw how she pretended that nothing happened. She turn away and sat and continued listening to her music.

"I never wanted you to see me like this" She finally said with that awful voice. He kept quiet as he saw her make a so fake smile that it nearly fell to the creepy line. "I never wanted you to find me…"

"Then why am I here?" Beast Boy finally spat out glaring at her, she picked up his tone and looked at his face seeing the anger. She made a soft 'hmm' and with her blank eyes she continued to pretend she was listening to music. Her eyes were psychotic looking.

"I suppose she left him a trail to catch on" She said more of like for herself and not for him.

"She?" He asked confused. She looked at him and wide-eyed and smiled, it appeared like she was trying to act human if you can say that, like if she'd forgotten all human interactions she'd had. Beast Boy felt a shiver go down his spine.

"I meant me, before this" She gestured to herself. "I really didn't want you to see me like this…"

"I don't care Raven! I DON'T CARE! RAVEN! WHAT HAPPENED?! DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT'S HAPPENING!? IS THIS REALLY YOU!? WHAT'S GOING ON!?" He yell at her feeling his eyes tear up, feeling a knot in his throat he was furious and even that felt short.

Silence took over as Raven continued to listen to the song till it go to the end and then she pulled the vinyl record out of the way and place it next to her where a bunch where pilled up. She smiled and then picked up a cup that was in the counter next to the record. In her hand looked comical; so small and silly.

"It is me but different, I'm no longer capable of living in the human world in such state… I've change so I ask myself: Am I still Rave?" She said poetically at, again, at herself rather that answering Beast Boy's questions, she drank out of her cup… left empty the tea cup in one sip. "I understand you came to find me… amm because you love me" The way she said it sounded as mockery, as nothing, as little and it made him feel at first flustered and shock then sick and full of revulsion. "And I let it happened because I still love you"

It was the first time she had said that to him, the first time it was so obvious to both of them and not wanting to hide it, the first time he didn't doubt that she loved him and that he knew that what she say was true. And it disgusted him.

"I guessed that that's why I let this go on for so long" She said with a smile, this one looked genuine. He couldn't believe her. "Yes! It is!" She said as if she was discovering something for the first time.

"Because you love me?" he asked unbelievable.

"Yes" She nodded with a nonchalant expression that wanted to express love but couldn't. "What's going on is that you've experience the first phase of my transformation" She said eagerly.

"Into what?" He asked a little uneasy. He heard that voice make something like a giggle that will only give him nightmares for the next nights.

"An improve Raven" She smiled. "Into a whole universe" Beast Boy blinked confused and surprise, not sure if it was to be taken seriously or poetically. "Let me explain, I will create my own place, my own dimension so I can be out of reach and I won't be of harm to anyone. I always wanted my own place" She whispered the last part. "Maybe not a universe… but it sounds better than saying a whole in space and time" She mutter that last part to herself and Best Boy couldn't catch it.

"Are you saying, you'll be like a god-goddess thing? Or what the hell?"

"No, unfortunately I can't create life, the only life I create is temporal and it doesn't last as long because it really isn't life it's an illusion. So it's universe Raven… population ME" She said pointing at herself. "Probably some other beings I find worthy but that's coming soon..."

"You're being crazy!" Beast Boy said pointing at her.

"Am I? Beast Boy. Am I really crazy? I can't really tell"

"Yes!"

"You won't understand" She sighed and then continued. "And what happened…" She said softly, Beast Boy looked up as those words came out of her, her eyes looking at the past. "A sign" She said softly. "That what I was doing… we were doing… wasn't worth it"

"What? Being heroes?" He asked in disbelief and surprise.

"If that's what you want to call it"

"What are you saying?!"

"It doesn't make sense Garfield" She called him. "They don't care, no matter how hard I tried to be strong for me and them, no matter how hard I tried to save them and be a hero… I was always the villain. I only ended being a weapon for villainy. They never understood that and that said we were the bad guys when they knew nothing" Beast clench his fist.

"Is this about us or is it just about you?" He asked in rage.

"Is about those ungrateful humans" The way she said humans made Beast Boy feel bizarre. "They don't care 'bout us they care of how we saved them and when we couldn't… they only cared of how to defame and get rid of us" She said.

"But we always made them see otherwise, we have always saved the day at the end…"

"And at what cost?!" She yell with her devilish voice that made Beast Boy looked away and want to cover his ears, she quickly relaxed when she saw him flinch. "How many times was I about to lose you?" She asked calmly then. "They don't care and nor should we. So when you asked what happened… is that I stopped caring for them" She said in a way that all of her seemed to be lost. There was no Raven there anymore. "I can't return to a life of fear"

Beast Boy stared down, feeling how a big knot was going to burst out, anger was blinding him but also sadness. Where was Raven?

He turn away, giving his back at her took a few steps and then stopped, looking back over his shoulder at her who stared at him amused.

"You know… I believe every one of the things you just told me and they hurt… I won't argue with you but there's one thing I don't believe you"

"Hmm?"

"That you are Raven" He said and began to walk his way out. "I'm leaving" He said sad. "I'll wait 'till morning if Raven…"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible" She said as she stood up suddenly feeling more menacing than ever, her sinister look approach him. "It's already night" She said coming so close to Beast Boy that he tensed up feeling Ravens feather brush against his skin, he shivered as he felt one of her arms scoop him and bring him closer to her. "At night it's impossible to get off this cave" She said with a smile. She could feel Best Boy breathe, raising.

"W-Why?" He strummer out.

"Because, I like it here at night" Beast Boy blinked confused as she pulled him at her. "Here grab tightly" She said putting him on her back, he did as she said putting his arms around her neck, she was very tall now, and big…

"Raven... AH!" He cried out as he saw and felt the wings on Raven's back move in position to fly and just as he cried out she jumped up and began to fly.

She turn into a corner next to her chair and then there was no floor but a fall, all the cave transformed into this room with a high sealing and he couldn't even see the floor but only darkness. They were flying so fast.

"RAVEN!" He cried out shutting his eyes.

"We're almost there" That made him open his eyes and then he began to see large door frames, golden with rubies and emeralds, in the middle of the rooms in which they kept going through and each one of them have something different on them, he was sure that in one there was just pink water and in another one there where golden chandeliers. Until they got to one. The largest of them all as big as a football field.

She began to slow down and that was when Beast Boy stopped feeling scared and let go of her, he slowly felt how he was sliding off of her and she notice quickly turning his way only to find him transformed into an eagle.

Beast Boy thought of leaving, but what point was there if he was lost, besides he wanted to be with Raven; although now that didn't seem possible. The hope of maybe finding her.

The dark creature started to set down and he followed her. Just as he was to reach the floor he saw what there was and decide to turn into his human form and drop in all of that.

The room was filled with large amounts of furs and silks, blankets of all expensive and exotic textures, all arrange in piles and piles, pillows stuffed with feathers and who know what more. It felt great under him, there were also flowers and a lot of nature around, big plant and trees with incredible aroma, so sweet and delicate.

"What…" Beast Boy said as he stretched out in those fine textures feeling incredibly relaxed and sleepy, he was losing it as if he was on drugs, so comfortable. "I feel bad" He admitted almost falling asleep. He was exhausted because of his journey.

"Why's that?" He heard that deep voice settle next to him. He was too tired to complain or do anything, he laid there feeling his eyelids heavy with sleep. Was he really drugged? Or why did he find an immense urge to fall asleep and forget what just happened?

"Because of the fuuur…" He almost purred out shifting in his place finding a comfortable place. He heard the creature giggle.

"It's not real-real" She said. "It all comes from my head…" She stopped when she her him mutter and nod but not really caring. "Good Night Beast Boy…" He fell asleep. "I missed you" She said to nobody as she also laid down to dream.

OOOO

He dreamt about her, Raven. The Raven he knew. Coming out from the mouth of that creature and with a smile she opened her arms for him and said: Take me away from this place. Beast Boy kept telling her that he will do it but she kept saying it as she hugged him and it was then when he notice she wasn't talking to him.

"Please gods just kill me" She said in a whispered, Beast Boy tried to tell her that there was no need for it that everything was going to be ok but nothing came out. "Go with her" She pointed at the creature that came out from the darkness. "I want to die" She said but with that monstrous voice.

He woke up.

He felt something in his lap and saw the face of a giant black wolf-like creature sleeping peacefully over him, Beast Boy smiled. He softly push it away but this one woke up stretching it self. It was big and had four eyes just as she. He turn away and next to him was something like a tiger also awfully large and again, with four eyes. This one purr next to him.

"Ah…" He manage to let out. "What the hell, where am I? Raven!" He called out alerting the creatures. "Raven!" He got up on his feet and felt the strange urge too just lay in those covers forever.

The boy transformed into an owl and began his search in that room. The creature wasn't there. He then went to the closest doorframe and went into the next room, it was dark but he could see and it was nothing more than a room filled with books.

"Well this does seem like Raven" He said as he continued to the next room, the one with bright chandeliers and well, that's what it was a room full of those; and crystal made lamps all over the room.

Next was the one that was just water, pink water, all over the place. "Maybe she likes to swim a lot"

Then he began to smell something, very delicious, he followed the scent trough the room to another until he found a hall, it was dark but at the end he could see a door a little bit smaller but still too big. He went to his human form and followed the smell feeling so hungry.

Slowly, he walk to the door and he felt his heart skip when he hear a familiar voice humming. He slammed open the door startling the person who was there. And indeed it was who he thought. Raven, the Raven he knew, normal size, normal purple hair, and black eyes all… she even had her cloak on. Only minus the black horns that still stick out of her head.

"Oh… sorry, I'm still getting use to this form again" Her voice was beautiful. "I felt like this will make you feel more comfortable" She said with her nonchalant tone. She smiled when she saw him surprise. She was nervous. "I-I tried to make food, but It got so messy and I got frustrated that I burnt it with my powers but manage to make something else-"

"RAVEN!" She was cut off by Beast Boy who quickly ran to her and hugged her tight. "It really is you" He hugged her hard. She stood there feeling the boy sob, she didn't know what to do… her blank face show it but she managed to put one hand over Beast Boy's head and hush him.

"I love you Beast Boy" She said softly as she hugged him back.

He sobbed like a child and she found it charming.

OOOOO

End of Chapter two.

Thanks for reading! I'm sorry it took so long to upload but I was quite busy but don't worry I'll continue it till the end.

Again thanks for reading, any questions, suggestion or ideas please let me hear them.

-Ike.


	3. The fear of a monster

Chapter 3. The fears of a monster.

-ooo

O

It was her. He hugged her tight when he felt her let out a breathy chuckle; he couldn't stop the tears for flowing at one point soaking the cape of the purpled hair girl. He started sobbing into her body his words muffled and incoherent.

"Raven!" He finally said looking up at her with a blurry look full of tears. She smiled. "It's you!"

"I told you so" She said softly. "You have to trust me"

"But… but…" He started saying but she pressed a finger on his lips quieting him.

"Hush now, how about we continue this over the meal I made, it might be not so good but it's something and I know your starving" He wanted to complain but he felt his stomach growl and the he pampered it.

Food.

The food was delicious; some kind of pasta with the best sauce he had ever tried and the cheese was amazing like nothing he'd tried before. He dare think that this food might be the best he'd ever tried, again he wonder if he was drugged.

"You may think I'm a good cook" She said scratching her head. "But I'm not, it's actually the ingredients that grow here that taste like that and with a little help of magic and this cook book I can make it taste decent" She had a normal cook book on one hand and her magic book in another.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She shook her head watching calmly how Beast Boy devoured his food.

"I don't eat normal food anymore" She said with a smile. "Only essence of universe and stars" She joked sounding like a poet. "Besides it is pretty hard to create life in this universe only a few things live here… mostly plants and crops and stuff like that… animals I can't so I didn't bother with eating later on" She said. The green boy swallowed and then look at her.

"It must be lonely…" He looked around the colorful room they were in. "To create such universe without a single person, why would you want that?" He asked looking down at the end.

"I didn't want that Beast Boy it was the circumstance of the world and all beings that made it the only logical thing for me to want" She smiled. "And I'm quite happy" That broke his heart and he couldn't help getting triggered.

"Then why would you say you love me!? What you say hurts me! You want to be alone then-!" He was cut off by Raven quickly.

"But I notice that even in the perfection of my lonely world that it all meant nothing without you in it" She said with a blank face. "Once you get a try of loving you one can't exactly stop" Beast Boy stared shock as he face turn red but quickly glared down at the ground cursing his traitorous mind, shying away.

"Is that why you let the trail to find you?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Quite frankly I don't remember letting the trail, once my transformation began all of my past feelings were in control and I was in peace with letting go of all of it; the "creature" you saw me as was almost in final state and soon enough I would've been in peace with being what I was… what I am: power in solitude" She gripped tightly at her cloak. "But the trailed existed… and it's clear it was meant only for you so I supposed that the version of me that you knew that began with the transformation wasn't ready to let go and subconsciously let the trail" She shrug. "So I guess yes and quite frankly I'm glad… I'd miss this… feeling"

"It's the only explanation" She continued. "And now that you're here I know there wasn't a day I didn't think of this, all this time my world felt empty and getting to my final state terrified me because there was this feeling that I wanted to keep feeling but couldn't without you. When you got here it hit me, if I continued the transformation it meant I would forget of the feeling I feel when I think of you… but before I was also craving it" She smiled. "Forgetting was a blessing, waiting for it so I couldn't feel the pain of being away from you"

"So… To stop loving me?" Garfield asked trying to sound serious and non-caring. She smiled.

"Not exactly but yes"

"That doesn't make sense" he said as he pouted.

"Does not? Or you just don't want it to?"

"Well! You can't just tell me this pretty things of love and expect me to think it's alright! Do you know what you have caused by leaving!?" He asked angrily.

"Well of course not" She said with that fake playful smile.

"Why are you smiling!?" He spat out.

"Oh… I don't know… Wasn't I…" She smiled again seeing Beast Boy all flustered. "Why don't you tell me how I made you feel?" She said playfully expecting a confession but then she saw Beast Boy's teary eyes and immediately regretted her words. He stood up and spilled his food and drink.

"Like I don't matter" He said with a brittle voice. She looked at him horrified at what she did she let out a nervous laugh. "Don't laugh at me!" He yell as he ran off. Leaving her alone like she wanted it to be. Alone but with him.

"I… I'm sorry" She whispered as she felt a tear forming on her left eye and slide along her cheek. "What am I doing?"

OOOO

He was floating in the weird pink water of that strange room as an otter but then he transformed into a shark and sunk into the water, seeing how big it was in its depth he began to swim seeing a huge ecosystem of corals and an aquatic fauna all of pinks and pearly stuff, full of treasures, he saw a boat rusting in the bottom.

"How's this even here?" He remembered that Raven created all of this just so it looked pretty and aesthetic.

He continued to swim towards it and as he entered the majestic boat he saw a bright light coming from downstairs, where a whole was in the ground he visualized something like a storage thing where there were a lot of gems and treasure chests but he was unsure from where the light came from.

"What's that?" He felt something so appealing about that light and it was beautiful, he wanted to follow it but something in his mind kept telling him to turn around and run as far as he could. He swallowed trying to swim towards it but the feeling got stronger telling him it was dangerous yet something was pulling him in.

He then began to swim towards it, slowly and carefully trying not to make any rapid movement; he was stressing out.

"If Raven created all of this… why will she create something so creepy" He thought to himself before he felt a shiver go through all his body. He wailed out stopping in the middle of the room.

He heard something.

The same noise that was calling him when he was at the tower.

"RAVEN!" He yelled suddenly feeling dizzy and confused. Where was that sound coming from, he turn around feeling a call from behind him? Was it trying to keep him away from that light? Or to go to it? The dizziness didn't help, the sound grew higher and stronger almost unbearable.

And just as he felt like he was going to pass out from that sound he began to feel something else. Pain but not his pain, someone else's pain. Beast Boy swam away from the light but the pain and the shrieking sound was blinding him, feeling as he was going to black out and before he did he saw a figure coming to him. Raven.

He blacked out.

OOOO

"Beast Boy" Raven whispered. "It's me Raven" He opened his eyes feeling her light touch on his face. He blinked a few times before adjusting to the light of the room and he saw her, Raven, the Raven he knew without those horns and creepy eyes. She wasn't smiling and it was beautiful for him.

"Raven!" He said trying to get up. "What's happening?! Where's the other Raven?!" He asked confused as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Stop crying!" She demanded trying to hush him with her hands on his mouth.

"I CAAN'T!" He sobbed making an effort but being as noisy as ever, Raven looked frustrated.

"She's not another Raven" She said softly trying to hide her annoyance. "She's me"

"But you are Raven!"

"Yes and also is she" She turn around and up looking for something. "Beast Boy listen to me carefully because time is not in my favor, there's something dangerous in this place and I can't control it, it's going to destroy, you have to get out of here" She said calmly but her eyes looked worried.

"I'm not leaving without you!" He then notice the destruction and danger part, demonstrating how he only cared of her. "What's dangerous?" He asked confused.

"Something, I can't name it" She admitted hatefully. The room was becoming so bright, as if he were waking up from a dream.

"Raven, is this a dream?" She nodded.

"Don't worry I can be everywhere here"

"But how are you like this, in this form and act like I remember you did?" He asked his face inches away from hers as he felt his hands clench tightly of the fabric of her cape. He began to feel like he was going to wake up and fear escaped his eyes.

"I can be whatever I want in a dream… I know that I'm different Beast Boy and that I might seemed scary… but you have to trust me" Her hand gently caressed his shoulder and neck to stop in his chin. "I am the only thing I can trust so please… so trust her, trust me" She made a weak smile. "Go… I'll try to get us out of here and bring some sense into me… and do not…" He felt himself drifting away.

OOOO

"Beast Boy!" Raven yell waking him up from his "dream" she was worried, desperately trying to bring him back to life. "Fuck… you alright!" He heard her say hugging him tight.

"Ra… ven"

"What where you trying to do? Do you want to die!?" That reminded him of the first dream he had of Raven "I want to die", was that the same Raven that he talk with in this dream? Or was it just a bad dream? He shook it off as he got up shaking his head.

"Raven" The horns where there in her face, he sighed. "I'm fine… I… heard something" The Raven stared into his eyes, she then sighed in relief.

"At least you're okay now" He helped him get up and she teleported them outside the cave, what appeared to be the top of the waterfall, she sat him in the green long grass next to a three. "Here, rest a little" She said placing him in the fine red blanket on the floor.

"There was a light in the boat in the bottom of that room, what is it?" He asked.

"A light" She said. Beast Boy found it difficult to know if she was asking or answering.

"A light" He repeated.

"Yes, a light" She said again. He frowned.

"It was not just a light… it was… it was…"

"Raven" She said arching her brow. She sat next to him and grabbed his hands. "It's a light that show us our loved ones but it's quite dangerous; I shouldn't have made it because its power is unstable it could destroy it all… that's why it was hidden" She said. Was that the danger Raven was talking about? He dare wonder as he recalled the words of that dream.

"Our loved ones?" He asked.

"Yes, when I first started this I created that so it show me my true desires because I was confused of why I felt so incomplete and scared" She grimace as she pouted. "It showed me you and because I already knew you were my loved one, I needed to know how deep in you I was… and it was… intense" She said awkwardly.

"What did it show you?"

"What did it show YOU?" She asked with a smile. He went silent, he knew that Raven said to trust the Raven but he wasn't sure he could. He had to, he had to convince her to leave with him. "To be honest when it showed me that I got scared and began with my transformation to forget you 'till you came and I remembered what I saw" She smiled. "What were your desires?"

If it was what she was saying, then it was Raven. He wanted to rescue the Raven he knew and talk to her, it had been so surreal.

He turn to her and saw her blushing, playing with her finger and then with her hair. "Yeah… that's what I thought… I can't talk about what I saw of you either" She smiled more coming closer to him as he started to understand what was happening, he tensed up.

"Whaaaaaa…"

"It was weird at first, I've never felt anything so strong and passionate of someone before, I taught it was going to show me my hopes and dreams but it show me your lust and your body…" She covered her face feeling her face go red.

"….aaaaaaaaaat?" He was blank.

"I shouldn't have say that! You don't feel comfortable with me and I'm making it worse…!"

"Wow, chillax dude… I…" He smiled finding cute how she went red. It was reminding him of Raven. "I'm just not use to being check out by a cute girl"

She let out a breathy chuckle as she lay in the grass gazing up the sky, red big stars bright as they'd been before. "I created this universe from scratch and it all came from things I liked about the worlds I'd been but exaggerated" She motion Beast Boy to lay next to her; he with a gulp complied and did as he was told.

"I know you can't trust me anymore" She said with a brittle tone that tried to stay strong.

"It's not…" Beast Boy sighed. "You're not the Raven I fell in love with"

"I know that" She continue nonchalant. "But I am her"

"I'm starting to see it" He wasn't lying, the dream was about her and she said that the Raven was her. "You're acting more like I remember" He said with a pitiful smile. Trust her, he remembered the words of the dream.

"It's because I'm remembering how it was… it'd been ages since I interacted with another human…"

"Amm… because the time goes differently here?"

"Exactly"

"Raven"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked looking at the stars, it was beautiful just like her. She turn to see him awestruck by the question.

"Of course, that's all I ever wanted"

"And do you think I'll be happy here?" He asked her bluntly.

There was a silence for a moment, he could hear her breathing mixed with his.

"Not at first, neither was I when I started this… my feelings were so strong for earth that it pained me think I was going to be apart from it and… specially you" Her hand trace the length of her horns. "But when I started my transformation, I could let go of what I felt before and star thinking of what I could do know… this Beast Boy" She waved a hand up motioning the sky. "It has so much potential… who knows maybe one day I could start a peaceful world"

"I didn't know you had the power to do that" He said. She huffed.

"The power I'm using now it's not limited like the one I used before, I've learn stronger and better forces" She smiled. "If you'll stay I could protect you and keep you safe. Nobody will ever hurt you and I'll be all you need just as I only need you" She had grabbed the boy his hands.

"Okay…" He said softly, feeling a tingly sensation in his stomach.

"Okay? You'll stay?" Raven asked confused and frustrated by the ambiguity. Garfield couldn't help that laugh that followed.

"We'll see" He said with a breathy chuckle. She blushed and then smiled.

"I love you so much Best Boy" She said softly with a brittle tone, she looked away hiding her teary eyes. Beast Boy saw her and once again felt like he was talking to the Raven he knew.

"Rae…" She found himself calling her suddenly feeling dizzy. He reach out to her pulling her softly by the chin so she will look at him. It was Raven alright, stubbornness fighting her own feelings. "Don't look away" He felt even dizzier.

She got closer to him and he did the same, their lips almost brushing. She smiled and shy away but was quickly pulled by her head and waist towards Beast Boy. She awestruck felt silly as she felt the warm lips of Beast Boy on hers and his hands moving ever so slightly.

Relaxing, she let herself get driven in the moment as she felt her body cling to his as she kissed him back with even more fury.

Beast Boy had been wanting to touch her since forever and now he was kissing her. There was no doubt, she was Raven and he couldn't care less if she had horns now! He will stay and be with her, forever and ever.

As he fantasied he felt strong arms pushing him away from her. Raven was looking down and panting her face covered by her hair.

"I'm so…"

"Don't apologize" She said her voice sounding off, deeper and unreal. Like the first time he'd seen her. She clasp a hand to her mouth as she heard her own voice and felt how the boy tensed up when he heard the voice.

It creep him out.

"Raven…?" Beast Boy moved away as the girl let go off him and she relaxed herself.

"I'm sorry" She said sounding embarrass, not looking up at him. "But I can't control myself in such… state" She said shyly. "If I lose control I will show more of myself like I am now and I know it scares you and that's the last thing I want to do" She slowly looked up, compose like if nothing had happen. She'd put walls up.

"It's not like it scares… me" Beast Boy felt bad now, it was Raven he'd never want to make Raven feel like she needed to change for him. He sighed 'and what a good fucking job you're doing' he said to himself angry. "It's you" He finally said blushing.

"It is me" She said looking away. She sighed. "I just… want to look nice for you" She whispered.

"Raven." He called her. "You're not nice, you're beautiful and no matter how you look you'll always be beautiful for me" Raven smiled at that and Beast Boy hugged her he said it but felt uneasy. It was her voice that made him shiver and her crazy eyes. He hugged her tighter hoping she could stay like this.

"You can't possibly say that you like how I could look if I lose control!" She pushed him away. "My body shivers at the simple touch… of holding you and I can't help what I might say or do if she give the slight idea of us being together" Beast Boy felt a shiver go down his spine, he wanted to hold her too and his virginity was showing how turn on he was by hearing her say this.

"Kiss me Raven" He asked her for some reason he was panting. He felt a sharp tug of his hair and a hand clenching his nape. He let out a breathy moan as he felt Raven getting closer to him.

"Is it working?" What was working? Beast Boy felt his body so hot and his mind a blur. "Is it working?" She asked him her voice sounding deeper. "Is it? I won't be able…" He closed the space between them with a needy moan as he muffled her voice with his kiss.

For some strange reason the idea of doing it with her didn't scare him no more.

OOOO

OOO

O

I think this one was quite short. Thanks for reading.

-Ike


End file.
